


Snek Boyfriend

by JeevasManXIII



Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Rating T for cuddling I guess, i'm not even sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeevasManXIII/pseuds/JeevasManXIII
Summary: Short blirb of Pendles slithering into bed with his boyfriend





	Snek Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This has actually been on privatter for a few months, but I wanted to post it here too finally. 
> 
> My OC is a big Varelsi kind of thing, but tbh when I wrote this I don't think I'd finished designing him yet. 
> 
> Idk I'm gay and wanted snake cuddles

The room felt small, but it was comfortable. The fan overhead droned softly, keeping it from becoming too hot.

Xanoxide rolled over, training his eyes on the door.  
It was a lonely night. One where the visible expanse of space through his window didn't welcome him to the view of stars, but instead to one of pure black. Not even a small glimmer from floating debris out on the ring.

Nights like this reminded him of how much was riding on the success of saving their last star. It made him feel small, insignificant before the Imperium, the Varelsi, and every other force trying to leave them all in the dark.

Finally, the door hummed open, letting in the dim lights from the hall.

There was no silhouette, but Xanoxide knew who was there. The shift in the air, and the squeak of sneakers easily gave his visitor away.

Not long after the door slid shut, the sound of clothes and shoes falling to the floor caught his attention. It came from behind him, on the other side of the bed.

The mattress dipped as a body climbed in next to Xanoxide's.

A relieved sigh was let out as the first tentacle reached around his torso, curling against his ribs. The second rested along his left horn, the fabric of the cybernetic hand brushing over it gently.

Xanoxide brought his hand up to stroke at the curled tentacle, elicting a contented purr from against his shoulder.

"You're warm," was quickly mumbled into it, before a nose burrowed further in the back of his neck and a thin leg came up to wrap around his thigh.

Not wanting to disturb his bedmate's position, Xanoxide decided to stay put. He was content too.

"For tonight," he whispered back, continuing to slowly caress the tentacle along his front.

He got another pleased hum in response.

With Pendles, he didn't feel insignificant or small. Together they could create and share in comfort. Their bond allowed them strength, strength which could be used to resist all the overwhelming forces. Together, they had their own light, and it was warm.


End file.
